


Il dio dell'inganno e l'uomo ragno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [12]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Action, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un possibile dialogo tra Loki e Spiderman.Scritta per I prompt del Lunedì di Il Giardino di Efp.





	Il dio dell'inganno e l'uomo ragno

Il dio dell’inganno e l’uomo ragno

 

Loki strinse con forza lo scettro d’oro e accavallò le gambe, accomodandosi sul trono.

Spiderman sfondò la finestra del palazzo e saltò all’interno, fece una capriola e si rialzò in piedi. Lanciò una serie di ragnatele verso il dio dell’inganno, lo trapassò e la sua figura si trasformò in un barlume verdastro.

Un raggio verde smeraldo colpì la finestra e i vetri si ri-assembrarono.

Peter avvertì i sensi di ragno vibrare e balzò, schivando un altro raggio. Si voltò, rialzandosi in piedi e vide Loki ritto dinnanzi a lui. I lunghi capelli mori del dio dell’inganno gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso e l’uomo socchiuse le labbra sottili in un ghigno.

“Il giovane pupillo di Stark. Come mai qui?” domandò.

Spiderman scrollò le spalle e si mise la mano dietro la testa.

“Niente, mi trovavo in zona e mi sono detto: “Perché non prendere a pugni in faccia quel megalomane con le corna in testa?” disse ironico.

Loki allungò lo scettro verso di lui.

“Tu sei cieco. Quel ridicolo costume non ti proteggerà dall’ira di un dio che è qui per liberarvi dalla libertà!

La mia magia ti tramuterà in un rospo!” gridò.

Spiderman attivò le ragnatele laser e colpì il soffitto sopra di lui. Loki sgranò gli occhi e, con un mugolio, venne travolto dalla frana.

Peter tossicchiò un paio di volte, quando una zaffata di polvere e calcinacci lo investì.

“Mi dispiace, ma ‘solo i Sith’ vivono di assoluti” disse per scherzare.

“Chiamata da Mr. Stark” comunicò l’A.I.. della tuta con una suadente voce femminile.

“Sì, gli Avengers! Passa!” gridò il giovinetto, saltellando sul posto con i pugni chiusi.

“Bimbo Ragno, meno danni. Vedi di completare la missione senza distruggere tutto. Ricordati che non devi dimostrarti anche peggio di Cap” ordinò la voce di Stark.

Loki si rialzò dai calcinacci, ringhiando. Con lo scettro lanciò una serie di raggi verde, il ragazzo balzò riatterrando su un piede. Li schivò ondeggiando avanti e indietro, portandosi le mani alla testa.

“Agli ordini, signor Stark” disse Peter. Codificò le ragnatele traccianti e le lanciò, queste avvolsero Loki.

Quest’ultimo si dimenò, ringhiando, il suo scettro era caduto con un tintinnio per terra.

“Pensi di potermi fermare, ragazzino?” ringhiò Loki.

“ _Umh,_  a occhio e croce l’ho già fatto. Ed anche se non fosse così, posso sempre chiamare Hulk. Ricordi? Gigante, verde e che ti ha pestato?” chiese Spiderman con tono canzonatorio.

Loki schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Tipico di voi mortali, nascondervi dietro il gioco di squadra. Sciocchi infantilismi” sibilò. Utilizzò la sua magia per far esplodere i calcinacci e le ragnatele, scomparve in una nuvola verde.

Spiderman sospirò nuovamente.

“La caccia ricomincia. Certo che parla tanto, ma alla fine non sono i suoi piani di conquista non funzionano mai, ma fugge anche come un coniglio” borbottò.

Si arrampicò sui resti delle macerie e saltò attraverso il soffitto sfondato, si lasciò cadere lungo il grattacielo e lanciò una ragnatela, questa aderì al palazzo successivo e Peter vi si aggrappò.

Ragnatela dopo ragnatela, palazzo dopo palazzo, il giovane percorreva il cielo di New York lasciandosi ondeggiare.


End file.
